Hermione's Summer of Secrets
by quidditchgirl623
Summary: Hermione had no idea that being 17 was going to be so difficult, but what do you expect when you find out you're not who you think you are? Read more to find out what we mean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and therefore, I don't own Harry Potter :(

Chapter 1: Hermione's Horror

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Hermione as she stared at the reflection in the mirror that looked nothing like her. _In Ron's words, bloody hell! _For she was not looking at Hermione Granger, but a 5'9" drop dead gorgeous girl with straight jet black hair all the way down to her waist, a totally hot body, and her most striking feature, flashing chameleon eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" screamed her mother as she ran up the stairs. "Come look at me and then tell me what the bloody hell is wrong," Hermione yelled back. "Oh dear, I guess it's time to tell you," her mother said calmly. "Tell me what?" asked Hermione. "You're not who you think you are. The truth is, you're Hermia Merope Riddle, Voldemort's daughter," her mother replied in a shaky voice.

Upon hearing this shocking bit of information, some colorful words flew out of Hermione's mouth. "You mean to say my whole fucking life so far has been a bloody lie?!" she bellowed at her so-called mother as hot tears of fiery rage ran down her cheeks. "Yes, and your real father is on his way here now to explain everything to you," her mother said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"WHAT?! You mean the murder of my best friend's parents is on his way here, now? Do you realize we're talking about the most evil wizard who ever lived?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now, is that a nice thing to say about your father? He loves you, but all your doing is standing here accusing him of horrible doings," her mother countered. "Wait, did you just say he loves me? He wouldn't know love if a muggle hit him over the head with it then drowned him in it," was Hermione's retort.

As her mother was trying to think of a witty comeback, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be him now," explained Hermione's mother as she went to answer the door. There stood Voldemort, looking just as evil as he always was. When he finally looked at Hermione, she saw something in his eyes that she never thought she would see, love.

"Hello my daughter," Voldemort greeted Hermione, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. It all started when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. By that time, I already had many followers. Besides my professors, there was only one other person who called me Tom. Oddly enough, I didn't really mind, for I was in love with her. This girl was Hermia Kolocuris.

"So, I was named after my mother?" Hermione interrupted. "Yes, and your middle name is Merope, after my mother. Anyway, even though I was in love with her, I knew we could never be. As you know, I was in Slytherin, and she was in Gryffindor. My so called friends didn't approve of Hermia, so every night we would sneak into a room not many people know about."

"You mean the Room of Requirements?" Hermione questioned. "Yes, how do you know about it?" Voldemort asked. "I just happened to stumble upon it after one particularly bad day," was Hermione's reply. "Oh, well, getting back to the story, after two years, we graduated Hogwarts. After graduation, I proposed to her, and we were secretly wed in the Room of Requirements. A short while after, we found out she was pregnant, with you. By this time, I was almost at full power, and my Death Eaters were following me everywhere. They still disapproved of Hermia, so shortly after you were born, she was murdered by Montague. As punishment, I tortured him to death. I was so devastated I wanted to take all my anger out on the whole world. My first act was to burn the Dark Mark onto the skin of all my Death Eaters." Voldemort explained, "I knew they would kill you too, so for your own safety, I put you up for adoption."

"So, how did you find me? Hermia questioned. "Before I gave you up, I put a Fidelius Charm on you that would change your appearance and hide your true identity until you became of age. After this, I heard a strange prophesy..." "Yeah yeah yeah, you tried to kill Harry but failed, blah blah blah, I know the rest, I was there after all," Hermia interjected.

"Okay, well it still isn't safe to reveal who you really are. I'd love to just take you home with me now, but that would give away my whereabouts and yours, so I'm having you stay at one of my best follower's house for the summer."

"Really, who?"

AN: Ha ha, cliffie! Please review, this is my first story, cowritten with cece1996 and I want to know how we can make it better, but please, no total flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, we still don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

Recap: "For your safety, you will be staying with one of my best followers"

"Really, who?"

"You will be staying at Malfoy Manor," was Voldemort's short reply. "WHAT?!" Hermia shouted in outrage, "You mean with Draco Malfoy! He hates me and I hate him just as much!" "Of course he hated you, he thought you were a mudblood. At least he knows he's better than them," Voldemort retorted, "Just go get your things, we're leaving in 5 minutes."

Hermia was back downstairs in no time with 4 suitcases levitating behind her, ready to depart. She was about to ask how they were getting there when Voldemort pulled out an old piece of parchment. "Is that a portkey?" Hermia inquired. "Yes, it leaves in 2 minutes, so go say good bye to your adoptive mother," Voldemort requested.

Hermia then turned to her so-called mother, and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Thank you so much for taking care of me for all these years even though I wasn't yours to take care of." "I'll always love you dear Hermia, but this is what's best for you, so goodbye," Mrs. Granger replied with tears in her eyes. The portkey started glowing, so Hermia hastily grabbed it, and with one last look at the place she called home, she was gone.

Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her, for in a matter of seconds, Hermia was standing in front of the biggest house she had ever seen. The manor was huge and made of black stone. It was totally surrounded by a gigantic forest, making it look enchanted. She was soon being pulled by her father, bringing her out of the trance she didn't even know she was in. They walked up the pathway that was highlighted by the hedges cut into the shape of snakes with emerald eyes to make them look eerie that were on either side of it.

Her father took hold of the brass knocker engraved with the Slytherin crest and knocked 3 times. Within seconds, the door opened with a creek, and Lucius Malfoy stood before them. As he was taught to do, he bent down and kissed his master's feet, then did the same to Hermia. He ushered them into his house just as Draco was walking down the front staircase. He glanced at Voldemort, then looked around to see if he had brought anyone else. His eyes immediately found Hermia's, and he was so stunned by her beauty, he couldn't speak for a few seconds. When he finally found his voice, he quietly asked "Who are you?"

"I'll give you three guesses Ferret Face," she responded. "Mudblood?!" Draco yelled in confusion. "Far from it actually, Malfoy. My real name is Hermia Merope Riddle, and in case you can't figure it out from that, I'm your master's daughter. Apparently I'm staying here for the summer even though it's totally against my will." Hermia replied coolly. "Well, the feeling's mutual, cuz I sure don't want you here either," Malfoy remarked.

Hermia's response was..."Malfoy, I've waited so long to tell you this. Brick wall, waterfall, you think you got it all, but you don't, and I do. So boom with the attitude, piece punch, Captain Crunch, I got something you can't touch. Bang Bang, choo choo train, heat me up and I'll do my thing. Reese Pieces, Seven Up, mess me up, and I'll mess you up."

"Well, I hate to break up this entertaining fight, but I must be on my way. Places to destroy, people to kill. I promise I'll come back and visit soon." Voldemort stated as he walked out the door.

As Voldemort said this, Draco was staring at Hermia in awe, for no one had ever spoken to him like that. Without realizing what he was saying, Draco blurted out, "Hermia, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I didn't know who you were, and I had to torture you or risked being tortured by our fathers for being nice to a mudblood. I never wanted to hurt you, but I had no choice. I only hope you can forgive me someday."

"Well..."

AN: Ha ha, another cliffie, I know you hate us, but deal with it! Will Hermia forgive Draco? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you're not totally stupid, you should be able to figure out by now that we don't own Harry Potter even though we wish we did. (For future reference, this is like the Ministry scene in the 5th book, and the 6th and 7th books never happened.)

Chapter Three: Forgiving a Foe

"Well...it'll take me some time, but I think I could forgive you if you show me that you deserve it," Hermia replied after much thought. "Thank you so much, I promise you won't regret this. I know we don't really know each other, but I want to change that so I can earn your trust and forgiveness," Draco said. Hermia could tell he was being sincere just by looking into his eyes, and that's when she decided she was going to give him a second chance.

"Truthfully, I would like that too. Why don't we play a few games to get to know each other?," Hermia asked. "What kind of games?" Draco questioned. "I was thinking 20 Questions, I Never, and Truth or Dare." Hermia stated. "Okay. I know what Truth or Dare is, cuz I've played the wizard version, but you'll have to explain the other two." Draco told her.

"Okay, why don't we start with Truth or Dare since you already know how to play? I'll even let you play the wizard version." Hermia suggested. "Okay, I'll call some friends over to make it a little more interesting." Draco answered. Within seconds, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle were all standing right in front of Hermia and Draco. With a quick flick of his wand, Draco made 7 beanbag chairs appear in the shape of a circle, with a green bottle in the middle of it.

They all sat down and Draco said an incantation that made the bottle spin by itself. It landed on Crabbe, so he went first. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Goyle. "Truth or Dare," Crabbe asked Goyle. "Dare," Goyle grunted in reply. "I dare you to eat 15 cupcakes at once," Crabbe told him smugly. Draco flicked his wand, and 15 cupcakes appeared in front of Goyle. Goyle only had to be told once. Within seconds, all 15 cupcakes were gone. The bottle stayed green, showing that Goyle completed his task correctly, so Goyle spun the bottle next.

The bottle was spun several more times, resulting in Crabbe admitting that every night he dreams of rainbows and pretty pink ponies in tutus, Millicent setting her pants on fire, Pansy grudgingly kissing Zabini, Draco admitting his desperate desire is to be a singing sensation, and Blaise admitting he has a crush on Ginny Weasley. Blaise spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermia. "Truth or Dare?" he asked her. Letting her Gryffindor pride get the best of her, she chose Dare. "I dare you to kiss Draco," Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"NO!!" Pansy interjected. Taking a quick look at the bottle, Hermia ignored Pansy and agreed to do the dare. She was halfway over to where Draco was sitting when he pulled her on top of him and kissed her himself. At first she was surprised with his actions, but soon she found she was kissing him back. It just felt right, and even though she didn't want to admit it yet, she knew she liked it, and him. Pansy was trying to pry them apart when with a creak of the door, Voldemort entered.

At the sound of the door, they quickly broke apart. A look of happiness and confusion was plastered on his face. One single word came out of his mouth. "Why?" he quietly asked. Draco and Hermia quickly went into a short explanation about the game they were playing. After that, Draco hurriedly added, "Also, I'm in love with Hermia." She was very shocked at first, but after a few seconds, she said "I love you too."

"Draco, how could you do this to me, you lying, cheating, ...(she continues her rant for several minutes, making multiple nasty remarks)" Pansy shouted as she stormed out of the manor in frustration.

"Wow," was all Voldemort could say regarding the scene he just witnessed. "Anyway," he continued in a demanding voice, "I think it's time for both of you to receive your Mark." "Are you sure that's a good idea Father?" Hermia inquired in an innocent voice, "Think of it this way. If you don't give us the Mark, we can spy on the Order of the Phoenix. We can say that Draco wants to switch sides because his father is torturing him. No offense Lucius, but it's a believable story (he had entered as she had started explaining her idea), and you know the boys. They'll think I'll still act like the old me even though that's never who I really was, so I won't have any problems."

"You're definitely my daughter if you can come up with plans like that. I knew you were clever, but I never expected this out of you." he praised her. _And you're definitely an idiot if you think I actually meant that she thought to herself. _"Okay, I must be on my way then. After all, these evil plans aren't going to execute themselves." he stated as he walked out the door. "Hermia, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Draco requested. "Sure" she replied uncertainly. So he led her up to his room. Once they were inside, he asked her if she really meant what she said. "Of course not, I'm not going to exploit my best friends, and I'm certainly not getting that ridiculous mark on my arm," she responded instantly.

"I meant did you mean it when you said you love me," Draco said in a hushed voice. "I'm really not sure yet" she replied just as quietly. "Well, I meant it," Draco said with his head down in embarrassment. "Wow Draco, I've never seen this side of you before, but now that I have, I can honestly say that I love you too." she stated confidently. Then, just to prove it too him, she embraced him and pulled him into a kiss so passionate, there were fireworks going off in both of their hearts.

When they finally broke apart for air, he looked into her now pink eyes and in a husky asked her to be his girlfriend. She automatically replied yes, and they soon found themselves in a full-blown snogging session. When they finally came back up for air, they realized just how late it really was, so they bade each other goodnight with one last quick kiss. Then they both crawled into bed and fell asleep happily dreaming of today's events and what would hopefully be their future together.

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, how sweet! We thought this chapter had a lot of good drama, romance, and humor. Keep reading to find even more drama in the next chapter, and don't forget to keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters, I don't feel like typing it again.

Distress in Diagon Alley

The summer was coming to an end which meant another trip to Diagon Alley. "But Draco, I have no muggle money. How am I gonna pay for my school supplies?" Hermia questioned Draco before they left for Gringotts. "Not to worry Hermia, I can spare some of my family's fortune." Draco had been so generous.

After the crazy cart ride down to the Malfoy's vault, number 487, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their new school books. Hermia needed to buy seven new books, while Draco only need five. They then journeyed to a high rated robe shop, the quill and parchment store, and many other places. Just as they walked out of the new frozen ice shop with double decker chocolate fudge ice creams, Hermia saw three people that she didn't feel like meeting.

"Oi, Malfoy. How much did you pay this girl to date you?" Harry yelled down to Draco. "Yea, where did you find her? In a stripper club?" Ron added. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you! You should know me better than to think I would ever go to a stripper club," Hermia yelled outraged. Then, just to prove the point of how mad she was, she went up to Ron and slapped him hard, harder than she slapped Draco in 3rd year. Noticing this, Draco said "Wow, I think that hit was harder than the one you gave me in 3rd year." "Wait a minute," Ron replied after staring at the pair in shock for a few seconds, "There's only one person who slapped you in 3rd year like that. Hermione, is that you?" "Actually Ronald, it's Hermia now, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop making fun of me and my boyfriend. And before you ask, yes, Draco is my boyfriend," was Hermia's witty comeback. Ginny was just standing there speechless during the whole ordeal, and was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?" Harry finally asked after about a minute of silence. "I found out who I really am," was Hermia's really vague answer. "What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, confusion echoing in his voice. "Lord Voldemort, the man you hate, and the one who tried to kill you countless times, yeah, he's my father" Hermia stated. At hearing this, Harry promptly fainted. Ron did the same after a couple of seconds, and landed on top of Harry in a very compromising position. At that, Ginny just couldn't take it any more and started cracking up. She was laughing so hard, she actually cried. After about 5 minutes of that, Harry and Ron were still unconscious, so Ginny went up and started talking to Hermia.

"Hey, wait up," Ginny yelled ahead to Hermia and Draco, "I need to talk to you Hermia." Hermia and Draco slowed down so Ginny could catch up. "Sorry about my brothers, but you know how they can get. I just wanted to let you know that I don't care who your father is, I just want to stay friends with you. After all, you're my best girl friend, and the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. If it helps, I'll even try to be nice to Malfoy, as long as he returns the favor."

"Okay Ginny, I've heard enough, it's okay. Of course I'll still be your friend, it's just Harry and Ron I'll have to worry about now." Hermia replied. "Oh, and Ginny, call me Draco now," he interjected, "It will make our lives easier. I never thought I would actually be doing this, but if it keeps Hermia happy, I'm willing to put aside our differences and be friends." Then he held out his hand in a truce, and Ginny gratefully shook it. They then heard groaning from the ground and saw that Harry and Ron were waking up. Ron and Harry were revolted to see Ginny and Draco talking like they had been friends forever. Ron understood like his sister, that Hermia couldn't choose his family, however he did add in... "But can I still call you Hermione?" Hermia's answer was simple. "Why?" "Well, it's kinda confusing." But the real reason was that for years, Ron had a secret crush on her, and if he couldn't call her by this name, he would lose the old her forever. "Yea, sure Ron," was all Hermia said in reply.

At this point, Harry had enough. "HOW COULD YOU JUST ACCEPT HER LIKE THAT! HER FATHER IS A MASS MURDER WHO KILLED MY PARENTS, CEDRIC DIGGORY, TRIED TO STEAL THE PROPHECY AND KILLED SIRIUS IN THE PROCESS, NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE IS DATING THE SCUM THAT CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD, AND TORTURED US ALL THROUGH SCHOOL!" Harry bellowed all of this in one breath.

Hermia started to burst into tears "Harry! How could you? It isn't her fault! But you're just standing there yelling at her for something that she can't control!" Ginny defended her friend. "WELL MAYBE SHE CAN'T CONTROL WHO HER FATHER IS, BUT SHE SURE AS HELL CAN CONTROL WHO SHE'S DATING. DO YOU DENY IT? He spat at Hermia.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL? OF COURSE SHE DOES NOT DENY IT! I LOVE HERMIA AND SHE LOVES ME! NOW IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN LEAVE, BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND SEEING MY MIA IN THIS STATE!" Draco shouted back at Harry. Then Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Hermia left Harry standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. All alone.

A.N. I could end it here, but I'm going to be nice and keep going.

After about 10 minutes, Harry finally left Diagon Alley. Ron and Ginny were then preparing to do the same thing, even though they knew they weren't ready to face Harry again yet. Draco, sensing this, invited them to go with him and Hermia back to his house. He knew his father would probably punish him for this later, but Draco seriously just didn't care. He was just happy to have real friends for once in his life, and he certainly didn't want to lose them any time soon.

When they arrived at the mansion, Draco found out he was wrong. His father wouldn't wait til later to punish him, he would do it now. As soon as they were all inside, his father started blowing up at them. "DRACO XAVIER MALFOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRINGING THESE BLOOD TRAITORS INTO OUR HOUSE? THIS SCUM WILL SOIL ALL OF OUR PRECIOUS POSSESSIONS! OUR FAMILY HEIRLOOMS ARE IN DANGER AND SO IS THE NAME MALFOY!"

"_LANGLOCK"_ Herima bellowed. Lucius could no longer yell, due to the fact that his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth. Now it was Hermia's turn to do the talking. "LISTEN MALFOY, I COULD DO A HELL OF A LOT WORSE TO YOU, AND SO COULD MY FATHER IF I ASKED HIM TO! YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE US ALONE, BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT ONLY MY FRIENDS, BUT ALSO DRACO'S. AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN YOU CAN SPEAK TO MY FATHER! AND IF YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE THREE OF US, MY FATHER, DRACO, AND MYSELF!"

Lucius, cowering in fear, ran off to find Narcissa to perform the counter curse. "WOW! Hermia, that was awesome!" Draco exclaimed. "Yea! Was that one of Snape's curses? Cause didn't you hate those?" Ron wondered. "Well, yea I did Ron. But it was the only way that he would shut up. So I did what I had to do." Hermia said guiltlessly. The rest of the day was spent laughing and talking like they had all been best friends forever. Many hours later, Ron and Ginny declared that they had to go home. "I wonder how Harry will react?" Ginny pondered.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, please forgive us! But we hope this long chapter makes it all worthwhile.


End file.
